As Lovers Go
by goldenone
Summary: Sarah ang Greg. Not typical, I hope. This song just seemed to fit the story, so I wrote it. Rating is for very mild language and very strict parents.


AN- Hey, all! Just another story I typed up last night. Hope you like it! Let me know, please!

----------

-She said "I've gotta be honest, you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."-  
  
"Come on, Sara, just lunch? I'll buy, don't worry. All I'm asking for is lunch."

"Greg, I'm sorry, it's just too weird. We have nothing in common! It wouldn't work, and we both know it's not smart to date people in the workplace, it'll just end in disaster. Sorry, I just can't. Sorry."

"Sarah, please. I'm not asking for a relationship. Just lunch. Please."

"Greg, no. Don't ask again."

-And I said "You must be mistaken, cause I'm not fooling...this feeling is real."-  
  
"Hey, Greg. What's up? You look down, man." 

"Hey Nick. Just another run at the wall. Man, she's just so... perfect."

"Who?"

"Sara! I've been trying for a whole month to get her to go out with me, and nothing. What's wrong with me? Am I seriously so repulsive?"

"Nah, man. Sara's just had some real hard times in her past, and she has trouble with guys. Particularly guys with strong charismas like you. Grissom warned me when she first came. Remember how she acted towards Warrik at first? That was just a taste. I've seen her freak out at guys at bars. It's nothing personal, Greggo. Don't worry."

-She said "You gotta be crazy, what do you take me for... some kind of easy mark?"-  
  
"Catherine, do you know who put this on my desk?" 

"Well, don't look at me, I don't have this kind of money."

"What does that mean?"

"This is a rare Dylan record, there were only a couple hundred made, and to buy one now takes a lot of work on e-bay, not to mention big bucks."

"Really?"

"Sure. Wouldn't have guessed you were a Dylan girl, Sara."

"Well, you learn something new every day."  
  
later...  
  
"Greg, what are you doing?"

"Umm... printing out your Codis results. Why?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm talking about this."

"Hey! Dylan! Didn't know you listened to him."

"Yes you do. I told you last New Years, remember? When we played truth or dare at the bar."

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that."

"I don't know what you're up to, Greg, but cut it out. It's not gonna work."

-You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion but I swear you've got me all wrong.-  
  
"Wait, Sara!" 

"What, Greg?"

"I... I just wondered if you'd like to listen to that here."

"Here. In the lab."

"Yeah. I have a turntable in the closet if you wanna put it on. To tell you the truth, I've been known to listen to a little Dylan once in a while myself."

"Seriously? You like Dylan, too?"

"Oh yeah! I'm not always in a rock mood, so if I just wanna chill I pop in some Dylan."

"You know, I think I'll take that offer up some other time. Thanks, though. It was sweet of you to get it for me."

"No problem."

"Hah! You DID buy it for me!"

"Oh, crap!"

"Why'd you do it? What do you want?"

"Nothing! I just remembered that you like Dylan, and I saw it when I was surfing on e-bay. I had some extra money, and I thought I'd surprise you."

"But Why? Are you trying to guilt me into a date?"

"No! I just wanted to do something nice! Can't I? What's your PROBLEM!"

"Nothing, Greg. Absolutely nothing."

"Sara, wait! Come back! Please! (She was gone) Dammit!"

-I'll be true, I'll be useful. I'll be cavalier, I'll be yours, my dear. And I'll belong to you if you'll just let me through.-  
  
Greg found Sara in the parking lot of a local bar, trying to open her car without fall over. He decided to help her out.  
  
"Hey. Need some help?" 

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure, cause from here it looks like you're drunk."

"Oh, shut up and get me a cab."

"How about I give you a ride, instead? It'll smell better, at least."

"Fine. Just get me home."  
  
He drove her to the house she rented from her Aunt, the top half of which she lived in. He helped her up the stairs that led up to the door on the upper porch, and then waited for her to find her key. Then he picked the lock for her when she realized she'd lost it. He was going to leave her when she went flying for the bathroom, a hand across her mouth.  
  
"Here, let me hold your hair for you."

"Thanks. I hate it when this happens."

"I can imagine. My sister used to come back from parties like this, so don't worry, I've had some practice."

"I think I'm ok now."

"You should sit here for a little bit, though. I know it can come back quickly sometimes."

"Fine. Where's you learn to pick a lock like that?"

"My uncle used to lose his keys all the time when he started to get Alzheimer's. I lived with him during the summer once, and I ended up just learning. It beat sitting out on the porch waiting for the locksmith."

"There's something I didn't know."

"You learn something new every day."

-This is easy as lovers go, so don't' complicate it by hesitating. And this is wonderful as loving goes, this is telling me "What's the sense in waiting?"-  
  
He met her at work the next morning. Catching her alone in the coffee room, he checked up on her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" 

"Pretty good. Just a hangover. Thanks again."

"It's ok, just doing my duty as an outstanding citizen to help out any damsel in distress."

"Oh, shut up."

"Ok, how about lunch?"

"Well, I guess I DO owe you. I mean, you held my hair back! Ok, I'll do it. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"No bars!"

-And I said "I've gotta be honest I've been waiting for you all my life."-  
  
"Wow, Greg, you look happy." 

"You could say that, Grissom, but I prefer to call it love."

"Ah. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Sara."

"Who!?"

"Sara. I just had lunch with her yesterday. We've got a date for dinner tonight, too. Man, Grissom, I never thought I'd feel so comfortable around a woman. She's just, oh, I don't know! Perfect! We talked through the entire lunch. Just talked!"

"So you didn't actually eat?"

"Well, yeah, but not much. The conversation was just too interesting to stop for food. We sat outside one of those little cafés and talked. It was so awesome."

"Well, I can tell someone's star crossed."

"Huh?"

"It's Shakespeare."

"Of course."

-For so long I thought I was asylum bound, but just seeing you makes me think twice. And being with you here makes me sane, I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.-  
  
Sara was sitting in the locker room when Catherine came in.  
  
"Hey, Cath, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, shoot."

"Have you eve been in love?"

"Wow. What brought this on?"

"Just answer the question. I need to know."

"Well, I thought I was once. When I first met my ex, I thought that was love. I think it may have been at one point."

"Did you like just talking to him? Or was it more..."

"Physical? Yes. There was an attraction there that was purely physical. I think that was one of our problems."

"But you didn't want to just... sit and talk?"

"No. What's going on? That sounds pretty serious, did you meet a new guy?"

"Yeah, in a way. I had lunch with someone, and I usually have a few drinks when I'm out, but this guy was just so... I don't know. But I didn't drink anything. And I usually have something at home before I go to sleep, but this time I was so... happy?... that I didn't have anything."

"That IS serious. Whoever you found, I'd stick with him. He sounds important."

"Hmm... Ok. Thanks, Cath."

"Anytime."

-You've got wits, you've got looks, you've got passion, but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?-  
  
Much later, Greg and Sara were sitting on her couch watching old "Seinfeld" episodes with popcorn and homemade tea he'd brought over, when Sara decided to ask Greg a question.  
  
"Hey, Greg, how long have we been dating?" 

"Three of the best years of my life."

"Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"I haven't touched a single drink since our first date."

"I know. You don't know how proud and happy I am about that. You're wonderful."

"You're wonderful! It's all because of you, you know? I don't need it anymore."

"Sara, I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Let's get married."

"Are you serious?"

"I don't think I've ever been more serious in my life. (He got down on one knee in her living room, looked her in the face and asked the most important question in his life) Sara Cidle, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god. Oh my god, yes! Of COURSE I will! Oh my god, yes, yes, yes!"

"Let's go now!"

"NOW? You mean elope?"

"Of course! Let's get on a plane and go somewhere we've always wanted to go, and get married there.... Why are you crying?"

"...That's the best idea I've ever heard. Let me pack my bag and I'll be ready. We can let Grissom know tomorrow."

"I'll go get my bag at my place. I'll pick you up and we can pick out a flight on the way to the airport!"

"I'm back! You ready?" 

"I've never BEEN so ready! This is so perfect!"

"Come here, you. I love you so much!"

"Me too, Greg. Now let's go!"

--------

AN- So fluffy! But I wrote it anyway. I think I'm a closet fluffer! Someone help me! Arrgghh! (gets dragged off by fluff police)


End file.
